


Playthings

by Hildigunnur



Series: Play [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Games are nothing to play with.





	Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.
> 
> Written 2006 for wook77 for the sunandsmut exchange on Livejournal. Beta-read by the lovely sarka.

Regulus felt he’d been watching his brother from the day he’d opened his eyes. From the stories he’d heard from his aunts, he had still been very small when he tried to do everything that Sirius could do. 

Sirius was fascinating to watch, stropping around the school with his pack of friends. 

Regulus didn’t need an Invisibility Cloak to conceal from them; he simply counted on their obliviousness. No one would ever believe that Sirius’s quiet, weird younger brother would go around stalking them. Not once in five years had they noticed him watching.

For that matter, no one in Slytherin noticed him sneaking out at night. Everyone in his house kept a safe distance from the Black kid. Whether it was due to his legendary cousin Bella or something entirely different he didn’t know, but it suited him just fine. 

The only person who dared to speak to him more than what could be deemed necessary was Severus. 

Their first couple of years at Hogwarts, Severus spoke to him with fists rather than with words. He knew why but said nothing, to spite both Severus and Sirius. 

In the end Severus gave up beating him and started talking to him instead. The camaraderie proved to be beneficial in many ways. 

The looks that Sirius shot over the Great Hall at mealtimes when he saw his younger brother conversing with his enemy were satisfying enough - though making Severus believe that he might tell Sirius all and anything he told him was even more gratifying.

Keeping Severus close came at a price, which was one of the reasons he kept up with his night time excursions. The exchange rate for secrets and gossip was in Regulus’s favour because he didn’t have to divulge much to keep Severus happy. He doubted he would have to reveal his trump card; the fact that the Gryffindor pack had become illegal Animagi.

 

***

It was eerily silent in the Hogwarts castle that night. Regulus was fairly certain it might have something to do with the Quidditch match which would commerce the next morning. Everyone was catching up on their beauty sleep.

The silence, only broken by the occasional snore of the portraits’ dwellers, was wonderful compared to the daily cacophony of school chits and rowdy students.

Regulus was restless though. The rare silence only brought him comfort for a little while before he got bored, as with so many other things. 

Now he'd gladly have the use of that stupid map he'd seen his brother and his friends wave about. He'd admired that map, and even feared it, once, but apparently due to his brother's apathy concerning his entire family he had ascertained quite soon that he didn't appear on the map.

Giving up, he trudged down from the fifth floor to the low level Slytherin dormitory, the fire in the sconces flickering ever so slightly as he went past. He didn’t pay much attention to the things he passed by - if he’d been walking on the street, he’d have been moodily kicking random pebbles and rusty tins but unfortunately the castle was free of all such rubbish. 

Irritated, he stopped in front of a particularly ugly armour. Just as he was about to kick it in frustration a sound caught his attention. A couple was kissing somewhere very close by. Nothing new to him. In a castle full of teenagers, randy teenagers, it was surprising one could walk the corridors for them making out.

Now he couldn’t kick the stupid armour.

Taking quiet steps, pressed against the wall, he meant to creep past them without as much looking in their direction, when someone said his brother's name – or rather moaned it. 

Was his brother sticking his tongue down the throat of some hussy? He’d never actually seen his brother so much as look at a girl, though plenty of them looked his way.

Peering around the corner he saw the tall, lean frame of his brother hovering over someone slighter but not that much smaller and with brown hair.

The pair shifted. Regulus’ heart missed several beats. His brother was kissing that half-blood friend of his; Lupin.

He had heard about queers, but to him it had all seemed to be something that could only be found in the dark alley off Knockturn Alley. Not his pureblood brother, not at Hogwarts.

Strangely enough, he wasn’t disgusted.

He was interested.

***

Not bothering to look around when he came into the Slytherin common room he flapped down on the nearest sofa, hoping that his heart would slow down and fearing that his mind wouldn’t stop racing.

First he tried to think of anything else: Arithmancy problems, the Black family tree which he’d been taught to read with, some rude poem he’d once heard James Potter recite to his brother’s enjoyment … his brother’s … it appeared to be a lost battle to get that scene out of his head.

He jumped to his feet and started pacing around the common room, contemplating whether he should get someone to modify his memory.

"Got a bee in your bonnet, Black?"

Severus rose up from where he’d been sitting in the dark. 

"Actually no," he said, hoping to sound as nonchalant as he could be.

 

"One could believe otherwise." 

 

Not wanting to loose the upper hand he had gained in his friendship with Severus, he took a couple of determined steps towards him.

"Kiss me!" 

It wasn’t a suggestion.

Time passed. Various scenarios flashed through his mind; from a punch in the face to a sobbing confession of love …

Taking him by surprise, Severus closed the distance between them, kissing him.

It was hard and awkward, crushed lips and clashing teeth, bruising grip on his shoulders. 

It was good.

 

***

Regulus became an expert in being hard to get; acting all coy when he wanted to be thrown down and taken care of with a quick blowjob, but sometimes he liked to be overt, leading Severus somewhere private, casting a binding spell on him and proceeding to devour him almost whole. Perhaps he should have been surprised that he was allowed to do that at all but he wasn’t.

It was best, though, when either of them came seething, usually because of Sirius’s gang, they were quick to find an empty corridor. Within seconds, they had pulled down their pants and were bucking against each other, their cocks sliding in their slick hands, with their breath coming in short, sharp bursts.

They had mostly stopped talking. Few awkward moments happened here and there, best handled by steering the subject to his brother, spiced with snide comments. For some reason, Severus’s hatred had escalated, if such a thing was possible. 

He didn't mind.

When he watched Sirius making pathetic googly-eyes at Lupin in the Great Hall he actually had to fight the urge to walk up to him, slap him on the back and thank him for contributing to his sex life steadily improving through Severus’s increased need to be rough.

The Great Incident as he called it, was a turning point.

For the first time Regulus felt he had lost control, so late one night he cornered Severus.

"About my brother being a psychopath and all that, if you want – I mean, there’s some stuff I know about him that would be most inconvenient for him to be-" 

"Shut up, Black."

And to make sure of that, Severus put his hand over his mouth, using the other to button down his trousers. He found himself becoming aroused, knowing what usually followed. 

"Turn around."

<  
p class="MsoNormal"> 

_"What?"_

"You heard me. Turn around."

Reluctantly he turned around, taking care not to trip with his trousers around his ankles.

"Bend over."

In a trance he obeyed, steadying himself with the bedpost in front of him. Feeling ropes snake around his wrist and tie him to the post – it seemed premeditated.

Fingers ran down the cleft between his arse cheeks, pressing, invading.

Severus made the calls at the moment.

<

And he wasn't going to squander time on too much preparation. Couple of spit-wet fingers and then the blunt head of his cock pressed into Regulus who gritted his teeth.

The pain was dull, yet piercing through every fibre in his body. Biting down on the inside of his cheek he suppressed every moan.

When he felt bony hips digging into his buttocks, when he felt so filled that he almost expected his skin to burst, then he moaned, and hissed when Severus withdrew.

His forehead had started to pearl with perspiration, he felt the sweat pooling at the small of his back, making the hands that held him tight slip a little over his hips.

A calloused palm rubbed against his half-hard cock, enticing him to arch up. The ropes cut hard into his wrists as he thrust into the hand encircling his cock and then drew back to be further impaled. 

Loosing every shred of conscious thought as he felt his mind disintegrating, his orgasm flushed over him. 

As he was falling almost limp into post-coital lethargy he felt fingernails digging into his hip and the hold on his cock tighten, almost painfully. 

The ropes holding him vanished and he stumbled forward but Severus caught him, holding him tight and lightly touching his lips to his neck.

Regulus's heart was beating hard again. 

_Had he lost control of the situation?_

***

He was no longer a fifteen year old schoolboy.

Eighteen. Had left Hogwarts. A grown wizard by law.

Regulus had never felt smaller in his life. Staring at the angry red patch of skin on his inner forearm surrounding the sinister black mark he'd been branded with only minutes before.

The reasons why were muddy at best. It was not for his parents, nor to spite his brother.

_Was he following Severus?_

He didn't allow the answer to formulate as the subject approached him.

"No backing out, Black."

Looking up, he saw that Severus had removed the mask he'd been wearing.

"I'm not backing out. I know what I've signed up for."

"Why did you do it?"

"Severus, you were there, you heard me."

"Come on, Black, I know you. You're not a idealist."

"What else is there to do?"

Chuckling, Severus lifted his chin with his index finger as if he was going to check if he had good teeth.

"Rallying around Dumbledore."

Regulus snorted.

"I've more in common with you."

"Not trying to best your brother in troublemaking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bring a little attention to yourself by becoming a Death Eater. So your parents finally notice you or your brother."

"Sirius has nothing to do with this."

"Perhaps not himself per say. But the shadow of Sirius had."

"Why are you so obsessed with my brother all of a sudden?"

Severus didn't answer this, his eyes appeared to grow darker and he stepped away from him. There was a strange sinking feeling in Regulus's stomach.

"Did you offer me to join because you wanted revenge?"

He expected that Severus would sneer at his question. Instead he tossed his head like he was impatiently explaining this to a child.

"Of course this was all to get one on your brother. What did you think? That I was in love with you?"

He didn’t answer and Severus turned away, sure without doubt of being right about Regulus’ feelings.

His fists tightened, turning his knuckles white.

The games had just begun.

-fin


End file.
